


Enough Time

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Aen’s valentines sufferment [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy polytines!, Katt having their reunion, Keith hurt himself due to the gladiator, M/M, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles, not pure fluff but fluffy enough, sappy boyfriends, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: The team is awaiting the rebels, for a diplomatic meeting. That’s when Keith and Pidge spot a mysterious man with a hood covering his face, and the man looks human?! Who is this man? And what is their relation to the team?





	Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

> A valentine’s gift to a wonderful member of the server, Morgan, gotta love ya~
> 
> And like i said, the Voltron fics are arriving.

Keith looked around the Balmera scanning around with his eyes in hopes of finding the Rebel Force’s ship, his heart heavy with the thought of his team. His eyes land on Shiro, his friend was so different ever since he was found a second time.

Keith sighed and looked down at his blade, before looking at the rest of the paladins. He gave the black bayard back to Shiro, he gave them the excuse that he already had his blade. 

His eyes snapped up at the sky as he heard a the loud noise of several ships coming their way, he walked to the other paladins, standing next to them with a tense posture. He chuckled soundlessly, casting a glance at Shiro, normally Shiro would’ve noticed something was wrong with him. Along with one other person, with that thought he dug his nails into his palm before sighing and letting his hands fall open.

Pidge nudged Keith as the rebel ships landed, Keith looked up and waited for the ship to open up and reveal the crew. Much to the surprise of the paladins a human silhouette appeared from the ship, hair and eyes were covered by a overhanging hood.

The man had a small scar on his cheek and stood next to the captain, eyeing three particular paladins. Keith and Pidge stared back while Shiro shrugged it off and walked over to Allura and the rebel leaders.

Pidge stepped up to the strange man excitedly, ready to ask him a ton of questions, “Who are you? How did you get here? Was it the Galra?!” The man lifted his hood up quickly and grinned at Pidge who immediately embraced him “Matt”, Matt chuckled and hugged Pidge back tightly.

Pidge turned to Shiro with tears in their eyes, “Shiro! Matt’s here!” Shiro turned to look around, his eyes laced with confusion as he looked at Matt, before walking over to the both of them, carefully choosing his next words, “Matt? Is that really you?”. 

Keith watched the exchange with a heavy heart, he sighed and turned around to walk towards the castle, deciding that training is the best way to forget. Maybe Matt didn’t even remember him? Pidge clearly didn’t know that the two knew each other, but then again, he couldn’t blame them.

Matt hugged his sister close and stared at Shiro with a grin “I thought Keith promised he would keep Pidge safe while we were gone?”. Shiro chuckled awkwardly “I guess? He technically did”. Pidge looked up at Matt In confusion, “Wait, you know Keith?”. They tried to think back on times where Matt might have mentioned Keith, but didn’t find anything more than a few name-drops here and there. 

Matt hummed in excitement “I’ll tell you later, reunion first.” Pidge nodded as their eyes became clouded with tears “Reunion first”, they dragged Matt to the castle and went straight to their room. Pidge sat down on their bed and Matt followed their example, they wrapped their arms around each other again, tightly.

Pidge stared down at their lap for a while before opening their mouth, “Matt, have you seen dad?” the one in question bit his lip, “No I haven’t, I’m sorry Pidge. We have been trying to find him with the rebel forces, but it’s hard”. Pidge stared at the wall as tears slowly fell down their cheeks, gripping their brother tighter “We’ll find him won’t we?” Matt patted them on the back “We will, we’re holts, and holts don’t give up” 

Pidge smiled a small smile “Holts don’t give up” they mumbled as the settled against their brother.

-

Keith was in the training room, he set the gladiator on level 15 and began fighting the it, his mind wandered off to the Garrison days and mostly Matt. He sighed and continued to fight, working away his frustrations.

As the levels went higher, the robot became more challenging to fight, while Keith became more and more exhausted. “End training sequence!” He yelled before sagging against the wall and sitting there for a while, he looked up to the ceiling and thought of the garrison, before Shiro and Matt went to kerberos.

-

Pidge and Matt sat there for a while, Pidge wrapped in their brothers arms “So... you asked Keith to watch me?” Matt hummed softly as he played with his sibling’s hair “Yeah i did, but apparently he didn’t follow them very well.”

Pidge looked at their brother with a raised eyebrow “How so?” Matt chuckled, it sounded a little bitter “He let you go into space, didn’t he?”.

Pidge sighed “You didn’t see him, huh? Maybe i should give you back your glasses.... when i feel like it” they teased as they pushed their glasses up their nose and stuck out their tongue.

“Oh you’re asking for it Pidgeon” Matt turned his sibling around and tickled their sides, “Beg for forgiveness~” Pidge started laughing and twisted around in their brothers hold. Matt continued to tickle them until Pidge finally caved in “Mercy~!”.

Matt sat back and helped his sibling back up “Can you show me around the castle? I haven’t properly introduced myself to anyone”. Pidge nodded and they both got up to walk around the castle,“I’m pretty sure i know someone you want to see is in the training room. After that, we can go take a look in the caste lounge, i’m sure that the others are there”.

Matt raises and eyebrow but nodded and followed Pidge to the training room “Is it your lover Pidge? You dare get a lover when i wasn’t present!” Pidge grinned at Matt’s dramatical actions. “I think it’s your lover actually”

The door to the training room opened and Matt saw Keith sitting against one of the walls,“Keith?!” the other appeared to have fallen asleep, but woke up frantically when he heard his name being called. He looked at Matt questioningly “Why’d you wake me up? Didn’t i tell you before that i get very little sleep already? You and Shiro keep having discussions about the stars”.

Keith then rested his head back against the wall, before lifting it up again, this time staring at Matt with wide eyes. “Did you get me a space rock like you promised?”, Matt chuckled and walked over to him, “No I didn’t, but i can get you another rock”. Matt wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled the other close.

“We have enough time” Keith laid his head on top of Matt’s shoulder, while the Matt laid his head one Keith’s head. “Yeah, we do”.

Pidge just grinned as they watched, “Well, i will be in the castke lounge, lovebirds. You can come meet the rest of the team as soon as you two,,,finish cuddling?”. They threw a wicked grin Matt’s direction and took off before Matt or Keith had a chance to react to them.

A few hours later the pair did come back to the castle lounge, with equally big smiles on their faces.


End file.
